This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Open areas and venues, including large office spaces and other open and/or temporary work and display areas may be divided into smaller or discrete workspaces or workstations by various types of partitioning systems. Such systems typically include interconnected wall panels that subdivide an office space into multiple smaller workspaces. Systems of this type are often preferred over traditional interior build outs using permanent architectural building walls such as with studs and drywall. Known partitioning system can be effectively used to subdivide a building space, and at the same time provide flexibility for reconfiguring the office space.
In subdividing open office areas into individual workstations, the individual wall panels typically include a complex coupling mechanism that is concealed when the panels are joined in an end-to-end manner. Different coupling mechanisms are required when it is desirable to join panels in a perpendicular matter. Typically, a common panel construction is used to construct all of the walls of the workstations. While such systems, more commonly known in the prior art as “cubicles” provide segregated workstations for a variety of uses, they are also known to lack options or other customizable features and display formats lack that may be desirable for some business or other vocational applications.